Mars vs venus
by Body beautiful
Summary: Daryl and Michonne get closer on a run together. will be sexually explicit. a Dixonne Fanfic my first Fanfic hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I'm excited to post my story that has been on my mind for months now. I was just nervous about my reviews but here I am posting it. If you want to now a small bit about me, I am a huge Dixonne fan I ship them and Rixonne but Dixonne owns my heart and I will never lose my muse from them 2. Anyway enjoy the story. **

**Mars vs. Venus**

* * *

"We need supplies Rick. We're low on medical, food and winter clothes and we need to stock up before the winter." Herschel said wobbling a bit into the library, where they held all of their meetings now. Rick only nodded in agreement.

"I know there is a town there's a town about 30-40 miles from here. I'm not sure how picked over it is, but that's a risk we are going to have to take due to conditions." Herschel continued. "I'm not even sure how _run_ over it is truthfully."

"I could ask if some people are willing to go out on what sounds like a 1-2 day trip." Rick finally said, letting out a significant amount of air.

Rick was really compliant these days, unless it was up surd. With him still messed up in the head by Lori, and still holding the position of being leader, that he didn't really want anymore but he knew things had to be done.

"Ok when you find them to come down here and meet me I should have a map or some sort of directions by the time you find them." Herschel said.

Rick nodded mind still a little adrift.

"Sounds good." He replied walking out of the room to find some volunteers.

* * *

The first person he walked into was Tyrese who was from the looks of it leaving his cell to go somewhere else. Rick had asked him if he wanted to go on the trip, but had said that he wanted to stay at the prison with his still somewhat sick sister, Sasha.

Then he saw Maggie and Glenn and asked them, or rather Maggie because Glenn was in that same state as Sasha. But she also declined for the same reason as Tyrese.

All who were really left were Daryl and Michonne, who both accepted.

* * *

Later that day the four of them met back in the library and Herschel told them what needed to be said and by the next day they would be on their way.

Daryl and Michonne took the Hyundai and it has been about an hour into the drive and neither had said anything.

To say Daryl was bored and tired of the silence was an understatement. Although he would usually like the silence this was like advanced silence. In other words, unbearable. He was driving on what seemed like a never ending road. He wanted to break the ice but that woman would open that smart mouth of hers and make him shut his at the drop of a pin. But he is going to take his chances.

"Damn woman I'm going to go crazy if you don't say something." He tried

"Not much to say." She stated blankly.

"Well has anything been new? See any good movies lately?" Daryl decided to take the humorous way to coax her into a conversation.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly. The fact that he was trying so hard to have a conversation with her amused her…in a good way.

So she chose to play along.

"Yea have you seen the one where Walkers take over the world and life as we know it is gone forever?"

"Yea I've seen it, and every time I see it it's like I'm actually in the movie, ya know...livin it."

At that moment Michonne let out a sort of loud, sharp, girly laugh that sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't before long until he joined in.

They laughed together for a good while and even after it died down they had smiles plastered on their faces.

"So how long until we reach a town or sumthin'?" Daryl asked

"Um I don't know, where's the map?"

"Check in the back."

Michonne took her feet off of the dashboard, took off her seat belt and flipped her body around to look in the back.

At that point Daryl couldn't help but stare at her form, a couple of times turning his head to find a gorgeous ass, and couple of times through the mirror in attempts to be more discrete.

Michonne flipped back over not noticing the red tint growing on his face.

"It must have been thrown in the back with our supplies."

She opened it up and found a small town not far from where they were. It would be a place to settle down for the night.

"There's a place about 15 miles from here, called Dawsonville." Michonne said

"Ok you want to go there now just to get a start on settling in?" Daryl asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

TBC…

**So that just a taste of what I'm starting with. I know this is really short srry...but the next chapter will be longer. This will be sexually explicit and I will try to upload the next one now. This will most likely be 2 chapters unless you guys want it to go on, which in that case I will be most happy to continue. **

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed. Im sorry if its not as good as others this is my first but I will try to make it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's only been 20 mins and Michonne is already sleeping. Looking comfortable in her position: head leaning against the window and her feet propped up on the dashboard, hand between her thigh and the other supporting her head. Daryl was jealous of her; he did _not_ feel like driving. Letting his mind drift it brought him to his brother…how would it be if he were here? He figured not much would change. He'd most likely still be an ass hole but it would be one more person to get him through this crazy world. Instead it was one less. Then his mind brought him too Rick his best friend. He was worried about him. Rick is usually in crazy town when Daryl talks to him. He wants him to get better because the last thing Rick needs is to go insane especially in this world. Lastly his mind sent him to the fearless warrior next to him. She's pretty, beautiful in fact. Her chocolate skin looks good enough to taste. Her long legs that he wished would be wrapped around him. And that A-mazing ass that he could not get off of his mind.

He pried his eyes off of her and told himself to stop eye fucking her. She would never even go for a guy like him. He just needed to pay attention to get to Dawsonville.

Meanwhile in Michonne's mind:

_Its dark in the cell that she's pretty sure she's in alone until she sees a shadow, it steps closer to her and she tried to move but can't. The shadow is close enough to her that she can see that it's…Daryl. With a mischievous grin on his face he leans down and kisses her and they start. Going. At it. It's only them there and only him she can feel. He's doing things that make her shiver pleasurably, clothes get tossed everywhere and in a second he's inside of her and they are going through different positions and he calls out her name as they both climax. "Michonne…Michonne…_Michonne! Hey wake up."

Michonne is so confused when she opens her eyes she's not even sure she knows where she is. Then it hits her. She had a wet dream about Daryl.

"Hey woman it's time to wake up we here."

Michonne still a little confused, she rubs her eyes in a way a toddler would waking up from his nap with his blanket dragging behind him. Daryl finds it mighty cute.

"Where are we"? She manages

"Dawsonville, we need to pick a house to settle in."

Now fully awake and aware she starts to look around and spots one.

"How bout that one?"

"Why that one?" he's not really protesting but is curious. He hopes she doesn't take it that way.

But like all women she does.

"Well it has solar panels so electricity must be working. The fences look nice and sturdy and I don't know it looks nice I guess. Why you don't trust my word?"

"Naw it aint that…"

"well then admit that I found the perfect house." She challenged

"Pfft I aint admitting nothin'." Daryl didn't know why he fought her on it. But his mouth went to fast for his mind to tell him to stop.

They park in the driveway of the house and get out. Daryl looks around and thinks to himself that Dawsonville looks like that town from Edward scissors hands but more modern, he bets everyone knew everyone in this town. He bets that this town went down easy when the apocalypse happened. But he was thankful that there were only a few distant walkers.

They both went into the house and instantly got into attack mode as if something was going to jump out at them, but they had to be ready for anything.

Michonne inspected the upstairs while Daryl checked the downstairs. Once they were both done they met back on the couch.

"Anything upstairs?" Daryl asked

Michonne didn't hear him; she was too busy thinking about that dream. It was so real. And she was asking herself if she actually wanted it to happen. Then she looked over to him and her eyes fixed on his arms, good lord those arms, what she wouldn't give to be wrapped in them just for one night.

"Michonne?"

"Hmm?"

"Did ya hear me? I said how's upstairs?"

"Oh, fine this is actually a really nice house."

Daryl only grunted at that.

Michonne took out a bag of M&Ms and scooted closer to him and 0ppointed the bag towards him silently asking if he wanted some.

He reached out to grab some but she snatched it away.

"Not until you admit that I found the perfect house." She said with a smirk

Daryl sucked his teeth at her. "Then keep 'em."

Now she got even closer, so close that their legs were touching and her hand was on his thigh. Their faces were inches apart.

"Are you sure?" she challenged

"y-yea." He cursed himself for shuddering.

She looked like she leaned in ever so slightly but pulled away and she saw the disappointment on his face; he wanted her too.

"Fine." She said as she stood up and looked down on him; if you change your mind i'll be upstairs in the bedroom." Then she leaned down and planted a seductive, sexy kiss upon his lips. Then turned on her heel and stooped at the staircase one last time, and gave him an over the shoulder wink.

Daryl watched her go, her hips moving sensually. He had to ask himself if this was actually happening. He stood up and did one last sweep of the downstairs and practically ran upstairs. He couldn't wait to devour that beauty waiting for him.

Upstairs he found the master bedroom. He went in but didn't see Michonne.

"Michonne?"

"In here." She replied from the master bathroom. She was in there just stripping her clothes of just her black lace panties with a pink bow in the middle and her bra was pink with black lace everywhere but the edge of the bra nearest to the cleavage. It must sound wear that this is what she's running around in while slicing and dicing walkers but her and Maggie went on a run together and stumbled upon a Victoria's Secret and raided the hell out of it.

"So are you ready to admit that I found the perfect house?" she called from the bathroom.

"Um..." really he didn't know what to say he was so anxious as to what would happen in the next 5 mins and what the hell she was doing in the bathroom.

She stepped out of the bathroom with her arm length wise against the doorway and her other hand on her hip.

As soon as he saw her his mind shut down to the simplest functions.

"Yes, yes I am."'

"I figured you would be." She said as she took 3 confident steps toward him and straddled him and his hands flew to her hips. And their lips met as if it was the very last time. His tongue darted into her mouth and soon they were both fighting for dominance over this kiss. Michonne's hands were running through his hair while his hands were moving from her hips to her ass and squeezing it. That move had elicited a moan from her lips. It made her tug on his hair even harder.

Michonne then pulled away slowly taking Daryl's bottom lip with her then letting it go. Next she lifted his shirt and tossed it on the floor; she flatly pressed her hand down on his chest and pushed him on the bed. She went to work kissing him on the lips, then on his neck, then his chest and coming to his belt buckle and unbuckling it and threw it. Before she could do anything else he flipped her and stood up to remove his pants and boxers. And she sat up and basically watching him strip. She eyed his size and her stomach dropped he was well hung and hard at attention for her.

"How am I supposed to fit that in me?" she thought out loud not realizing she said it out loud.

Daryl smirked "We gon make it fit." He said getting back on the bed and sitting against the headboard and Michonne climbed on top of him straddling him once more. He leaned up to kiss the top of the breast before him and unhooked her bra and tossed it. He latched on to a nipple and started playing with it with his tongue.

"Oh fuck." Michonne said breathlessly her grip on him tightened. She sucked in some air as he switched she found she liked him there more.

"Mmmm.." She moaned as she bit her lip.

Daryl flipped her on her back and took off her panties and his hands found her neatly trimmed mound and she flinched when his finger met her clit.

When Daryl applied more pressure she instantly got wetter and at that he got harder if that was possible.

He slipped one finger in to her tight, wet hole and stimulated her clit with is thumb while he pumped his finger in and out.

Michonne was gripping the sheets and straining not to be to loud.

He looked down at her form and he had to be inside of her now.

He removed his finger and licked them clean of her sweet juices and leaned down to kiss her while he shoved himself into her moist heaven. She moaned at the slight pain when he entered her, he was bigger than she was used to. He thought he would lose it right then and there but kept himself together as he started thrusting wildly into her making the headboard hit the wall. He buried his face into her neck letting out animalistic grunts while she lost all control of her will power to stay quiet and was on the verge of screaming his name.

"oh fuck Daryl ….im coming!"

He started thrusting harder he was gripping her hips for dear life. Her moans as she came was enough to send him over the edge

"Fuck Michonne!"

He kept pumping inside of her he thought there would be nothing left.

They stayed that way for a while until he rolled off of her in fear that his weight would become oppressive.

"that was awesome." He finally said.

Michonne laughed and snuggled next to him

"yes it was, we should do that again." she agreed

"mmhm."

"Like now."

"really?" he asked excitedly

But before could he could climb on top of her she got on top of him and before he knew it he was inside her again and she looked even better on top. And they repeated their action for at least another 10 mins.

**Hello again, beauties what did you think? And im srry if the sex scene is not as good as your probably used to but I had the best sex scene on my ipod and my ipod doesn't work anymore which sucks cause it was good but I tried to interpret the scene as best as possible from memory, so I do hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I lied about this being a 2 chapter thing truth is im not sure how long it will but I had to cut this one alil short cause I have to get to bed. **

**P.S HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is another chapter that I had in my mind from the beginning I apologize in advance for mistakes that may be in the chapter. Thank you for the reviews they really make me smile. Anyways onward…**

**Chapter 3**

Daryl woke up the next morning alone in the bed, wondering where his little minx went. He got out of the bed and put on his boxers and pants but couldn't find his shirt so he just went downstairs figuring Michonne had it on. As he walked downstairs he thought about last night. He would never forget that night it was exhilarating, sexy and fun at the same time. He would have never thought that she would have come on to him like that, or come on to him at all. Their relationship from now on will be forever changed no matter what happens. He was thankful he would always have this memory.

He found Michonne in the kitchen…cooking. Michonne was cooking. Whatever she was cooking smelled awesome, and she was wearing his shirt just like he thought, it looked way better on her than him.

"Good morning," She greeted

"Hey, what's all this?" he asked with a smile.

"It's breakfast, this house had some things that didn't go spoiled yet plus with the solar panels the fridge is running. So these grits eggs and hash browns were surprisingly good." When she looked up from talking he was already half way done his food. She chuckled.

He was eating so fast he dropped his fork under the small kitchen table. He leaned under the table to get it and stole a glance at her to see if the T-shirt was _all_ she was wearing. Michonne thought she'd tease him a little and opened her legs and started fingering herself. Daryl saw her do that and leaned his head up to get a better look he lifted his head so hard and fast that he bumped his head on the table.

"Ow! Shit!" He came up from under the table and saw Michonne laughing at him.

"That shit ain't funny." He said semi- seriously.

"Its hilarious." She said getting up from the table taking both of their plates and putting them in the dishwasher but not turning it on.

While she was doing that Daryl got up from his seat and smacked her ass really hard. He knew she would turn around in surprise but before she could do anything his hoisted her up on the counter and spread her legs and started fingering her himself. She responded with a gasp and a pleasurable sigh.

"Do you like it when I finger you better?" he said in her ear.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

She could barely respond the way he was rubbing her clit was fogging her mind. Instead opting for fucks and holy shits. She was breathing hard signaling her climax.

"I can't hear you." He repeated.

"YES! FUCK YES." She screamed as she came on his hand.

Then she went limp dropping her head on his shoulder.

"I thought so." He said.

He took her down from the counter top and smiled at her dazed expression.

"You-. " She was about to say but was cut off by what sounded like a good amount of walkers.

Daryl let out a good amount of air."Shit."

Noticing she was still a little unsteady on her feet; her legs still numb. They couldn't waste any more time so he picked her up bridal style and ran upstairs to gather their things.

Once they got all of their stuff together and some important stuff from the house, like clothes, food, medicines and a few other things. Then ran out of the house and there were already about 7 walker in the front yard. Michonne had the keys to the car this time and hopped in threw some stuff in the back and started the car. While Daryl was fighting off some of the walkers.

"C'mon Dixon let's go!" she yelled.

She had pulled out of the drive way and opened the door for him. He got in and she took off.

They drove for another 10 mins and got out of Dawsonville.

"Well we aren't going to go back to Dawsonville on our way back." She stated.

"Yea." He said.

Daryl was thinking about how they would go on from here. Not to their actual destination but their destination to their relationship. He didn't want this to be a onetime thing he wanted to be with her.

"Hey you ok?" she asked realizing his face in what looks to be his thinking state.

He knew that he wasn't good with words but if he wanted to be with her then he would have to muster up something.

"Michonne." He started "I don want this to be a onetime thing. I don want to stop this or lose ya in some way and be left wondering what could have been. I'm not askin' ya to marry me or anything but to see if you wonldn't mind being _with_ me. And if ya don feel the same then jus tell me what I can do to make you change ya mind." He finished.

Yea he really thought he sounded like so soft pansy but he really wanted this.

Michonne pulled the car over. She didn't look at him in attempts to try and hide her smile.

Mean while every move she was making was scaring the hell out of him. When she leaned over he nearly jumped out of his seat, but relaxed when she kissed him on the lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said

A red tint glowed on his face and she smiled a cheeky smile at him. She started driving again.

"you're such a sap." She teased

"don rub it in."

"Or what?"

"Or if ya tell anyone about how soft that little speech I jus gave im gonna see my hand print on that pretty little bottom of yours."

She looked at him to check his face to see if he was serious. And he looked damn serious. A part of her would mind that, It actually made her a little wet.

"Maybe I will tell someone then."

"Your askin' for girl."

"So where is out actual location that we are going to?" she asked

"Some place called…Uhh."

"what?"

"I caint really read this most of Herschel's hand writing looks cursive."

He handed her the map.

"It says Yardensdale. And we are supposed to go to a place called Square Plaza."

"I got a bad feeling that place sounds over run with walkers."

"Well there's only one way to find out. It looks like it will takes us some time to get there about 1 1\2 hr or I don't I guess we will get their when get there."

"Ok." He agreed.

"Can you put in some music if there is any CD's in here."she asked.

"And don't put on any damn crazy country music. I don't mind some but others are jus weird."

"Um babe your in Georgia, gonna have to get used to it at some point, apocalypse or no apocalypse."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Daryl put in some really country, country music.

"Your infuriating."She said.

Daryl just smiled and started singing off key. This ride was going to be really long.

TBC…

**So another pretty short chapter I guess. TBH I don't really know where to go from here I'll get something tho. But if you have suggestions they are welcome. I must go to bed now it 11:56pm and I have to get up early tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed and another chapter will be on it's way soon. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know its been really really long since I have updated. Things have been hectic with my birthday on the 22****nd**** and me actually trying to figure out how the story is going to go cause from this point on im just winging it honestly. The point is I haven't forgotten about the story ive been on Fanfiction checking the reviews and they are really good guys thanks so much! Anyway without any more delays here is the next chapter.**

Michonne was driving and from her knowledge they are about 50 minutes away from Yeardensdale and Daryl is sleeping in the passenger seat and he looks mighty adorable. He put the seat back and his arm is over his eyes and his other lays lazily over stomach and his crossbow is between his legs for easy access. Michonne looks over to him and smiles. Reminiscing on their little tryst and she is happy that she took him on when she had the chance because it was really a fun experience and very sexy. She was glad that she was the one to see him in that light. She would never had expected Daryl to be the dominate type but never pegged him to be submissive either but she realized she absolutely loved when he was aggressive but gentle with her. He handled her with care. She was really thankful that Daryl said his little speech to her because she was planning to do it herself and she was honestly worried that he wasn't going to feel the same way. It was came off as much more as a proposal for a desire of more than just sex with her, she knows how hard it is for him spill his feelings, but he did it because he wanted to share something with her. To spend some time with her in this crazy world. She reminded herself next time there something important that needs to be said that she would step up.

While driving she passed the sign that said "40 miles to Yeardensdale."

"Oh thank god." She said to herself. She really didn't want anything more than to get back to the prison curl up in her bed, with Daryl, and be comfortable. But it could be worse. They could be battling a bunch of walkers.

"Babe can you turn on the air conditioning im am really hot." Daryl said out of nowhere.

She flinched a little at the sound of his low gravelly voice. She really only flinched 'cause she thought he was sleeping.

"no but you can roll down the window."

Daryl's arm came up from his face and sat up to rub his eyes and sat the seat.

"I totally forgot the about the window, so how long till we get there?" he asked as he rolled down the window some.

"about 50 minutes."

Daryl blew out some air "ok well can we stop cause I need to take a piss."

"sure." She sighed

Michonne pulled over and Daryl got out and went to do his thing and Michonne realized that he forgot his cross bow, probably out of thinking that he's just going pee but you can never be too careful especially now, So Michonne got out of the car and took her katana on her back and his crossbow in her hand and walked around the car to spot any threatening walkers. Daryl came out from behind a tree and all of the sudden it started to pour.

"What ya doin with ma crossbow girl." He asked with a smirk.

"just holding it. I don't know how carry this thing around like it weighs 5 pounds."

"I got used to it." He said sputtering rain that was dripping from his hair to his nose down to his mouth.

"Haha you're like spitting rain on Daryl." She said wiping her face

"oh what it's not like your face is completely dry." He said as he leaned in to kiss her, He gave her sloppy kisses while holding her face. She dropped his crossbow and tried to push him away and run and she succeeded. He smiled and chased her in the pouring rain. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her and spinned her. Michonne was laughing loudly. He put her down and she tackled him while she had the chance. When she settled on top of him she looked around and then leaned down to place a proper kiss on his lips.

when she sat up Daryl said "you're beautiful."

She smiled and sighed "I know." Then she got off of him and got back in the car. Then he got up and got in the car also.

They were both soaking wet and laughing like hell.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while." She said.

"well im glad I could initiate it. And yea I know that word."

She laughed. And began driving again.

After that they talked for awhile. Daryl told Michonne some old storied about him and Merle's life, really about the good times. Michonne shared some thing with Daryl about her life before the turn. It was really interesting to learn these things about each other. It gave them a different outlook on each other. A better outlook.

"Look over there." Daryl pointed to a little square and it looked like it had a pharmacy and some clothin shops but not too many food shops.

"You think that we should stop there?" she asked

"I don know it could be picked over or it could be over run, or both."

"Question is do we risk it." she added.

"lets just check it out real quick." He said.

She pulled in the parking lot, they got out ready for anything. Daryl went into the Pharmacy first but before he fully got in a few walkers spotted then and he and Michonne killed like 5 then returned inside the pharmacy they grabbed as may pills they could see and a few condoms for Maggie and Glenn and for their new found relationship. They grabbed all they could carry then made a run back to the car and loaded it up. Daryl killed some approaching walkers meanwhile Michonne got the bags for the clothes that they had to get. Michonne quickly went into an American eagle and grabbed some things with killing 2 walkers and Daryl was killing 4 trying to get into a quick mini mart. Afterwards they both quickly retreated back to the car with their loads because the walkers there were getting out of control. They threw their stuff in the back and Daryl got into the driver's seat this time and waited for Michonne to get in. she was fighting off 2 very close walkers. Daryl debated helping her but instead opted for having is crossbow aimed at one of them if she couldn't kill it/. After that she finally got into the car and Daryl backed out fast and took off.

Michonne looked in the back and had concluded that they made a pretty successful run. The back almost looked full. So full she thought that they didn't even need to visit Yeardensdale.

"I'm going to go back to the prison." Daryl said

"I agree we should, I mean look at how much stuff we have."

"so back home?" He said for conformation

"Back home." She said.

TBC….

**I apologize I know my chapters are short but I had to cut this short because its 1:02 in the morning and im tired. I just really didn't want leave you guys hanging any longer. Sorry for any mistakes I will try to post again asap. I know I keep saying this but the next one will be longer most likely the longest so far. But I realize this one is really short, so sorry but thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's been awhile I know but I can't wait to continue on with this story. And I will soon be bring in OC's cause why not right I feel like everyone needs that significant other. Also I'm not sure on whether I should put in the Governor, I mean every store needs some down fall but I don't know how to fit him in so if you have any ideas please share! Okay so here is the next chapter. Enjoy my beauties.**

Back at the prison…

"Carl!" Rick called.

Carl ran towards his dad. He was coming from holding Judith but gave her to Carol and Beth.

"Yea dad?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go out and I don't know, bond I guess. We could go hunting or hiking or more suitable for now, kill some walkers." He said with a chuckle.

Carl was a little surprised. He has never really heard his dad going outside of the prison. But maybe this was the beginning of a breakthrough for him. Maybe this could bring him out of his funk. He's glad that his dad is slowly coming out of his weird depression state. Although he has no clue what has struck this but he is not complaining. He just wants his dad to be happy again. It will be fun to get out there; maybe they will meet new people. They only have their inside group and some people from Woodbury. But this will be good for the both of them. The sooner his dad gets better, the sooner everyone will get better.

"Sure dad just say when." He offered with a smile.

"Great." They smiled to each other and they shared this inside connection for a second that they could only see and feel. That special father and son bond that they haven't felt in a long time.

The arrival of Daryl and Michonne was the only thing that broke their moment. Glenn was opening the front gate for them while Maggie and Tyrese were fighting off some of the oncoming walkers. Everyone gathered around the approaching car.

"What did you guys get?" asked Beth.

Incredible sex is what Daryl was thinking but he said something else.

"A lot of stuff, good stuff!" He said as their eyes lit up to the full trunk and backseat.

"Damn right you guys did, that's a lot of stuff." Rick said in a happy tone.

And that happy tone did not go UN noticed. Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, everyone except Carl gave each other surprised, confused looks.

"Yea we got some good medical supplies from a big pharmacy. And a good supply of winter clothes."

"All this is from Yeardensdale?" rick asked

"Naw, me and 'Chonne found this other place. Like an outlet or sumthin. It had a good amount of walkers but we got a lot. We stopped there cause it was easier and it quicker for us to get home. Hope you don't mind." Daryl said a he was unloading.

"Not at all." Rick said with a smile. "Oh and Carl and I are going out tonight to uh bond I guess, I'm just letting you know cause someone has to hold down the fort."

Daryl was taken aback, he was so happy rick was leaving his demons for a while to go bond with Carl, but then though where the hell did that come from? Something must have triggered this because Daryl doesn't think that rick came out of this on his own that quick right? But Daryl thought to himself he would save those questions for later and enjoy the fact that his brother is slowly coming back.

Meanwhile Michonne was gathering some things to pass off to Maggie and Beth and Glenn to go put in the prison.

"Hey Glenn." Michonne said in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked

She gave a sly smile. "Nothing I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a few pacts of condoms that Daryl and her grabbed while on the run.

Glenn's eyes got wide and took them from her and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Haha Thanks Michonne." And scurried away.

* * *

Later after they all unloaded things Daryl and Michonne went into Daryl's cell and they sat down for a second on the bed to take in the day and relax.

Michonne had her back to the wall and her feet were at the edge of the bed. She was playing with a lock on her head. Daryl sat back, next to her and just watched her.

"So." He said breaking the silence. "Did you hear Carl and Rick are gonna go bonding?"

"Really, Rick is leaving the prison for once?" she said with a snicker.

"Yea I think it's really good for both of them." Daryl said.

"Yea, I was starting to think that their relationship was going down the drain."

The word relationship peaked his interest. He still wasn't fully sure how to break the news to everybody that they were together, should he just tell everyone. What would they think? Well really he didn't care what they thought. Michonne means a lot to him. But he does wonder what they would think. It's only natural for people who spend so much time together to grow closer than just friends. Especially with their sexual attraction towards each other. He wasn't good with words, so maybe they should just figure it out for themselves. He highly doubts that anyone at the prison would severely object to the fact that they are together. If anyone did it would be quite a cavil objection. But knowing him he'd either get really defensive or just shrug flip them off and walk away with Michonne in his hand.

He realized this whole time he was just staring at her thinking about the whole thing and how everything would go down when and if they did tell anybody.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a bright smile.

Daryl turned red. "Nothin I was jus thinkin."

"About…?" she said

"About whether we should tell everyone we are together or just let them figure out."

"If you want my opinion, I think we should just let them figure it out. I mean it's not a thing that we need to shout to the world and tell the whole prison. I don't see much reason in that. Besides I'd rather them be clueless and then out of nowhere see us kiss and go about our business and watch their eyes pop out of their heads. That would be pretty funny."

Daryl chuckled at that. Her suggestion seemed to make him happier and more relaxed somehow. And he thought it would be nice to surprise people.

"That sounds funny. That would be fun to do. I like that big sexy brain of yours."

"Haha! I'm sure you would have come up with something smart too."

He grunted "Maybe."

Michonne got up and said, "I'm gonna go hit the showers, it's been a long day."

Daryl got up too, "then I'm coming along cause I am not missin you in the shower." He said with a chuckle.

As they walked out together he gave her one slap on the backside. And Michonne pushed him.

* * *

"Carl?" Rick called from the hallway of cell block C.

"In here dad." Carl called from his room.

Rick walked over to Carl's cell.

"Hey I'm just letting you know, we can't go out tonight because I'm too tired to go out at night time. Even though it's the evening right now, it's gonna get dark fast. But we are going to leave first thing in the morning. It will be better for me and you to get some sleep tonight and be wide awake and ready tomorrow."

"I understand dad, you're getting old and you need to slow down, don't worry I get it." Carl said with a sly smile.

"Pfft! Old! Son I am anything but old. I'm doing this for our safety."

Carl offered up a smile. "Yea I know, dad. You are right it is going to be better to do this in the morning."

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Rick said as he got up. "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad."

Rick was off to find someone to tell them that he and Carl were leaving to go for a trip.

Carl was really happy that he and his dada were going to go out to bond tomorrow. He can see that his dad is progressively getting back on his feet. If only mom could see how far he has come and has gotten this group. But if she had never gone, then he probably wouldn't be like this. Carl also misses Shane. He kinda went bat shit crazy and had anger issues but to him you always kind of need that one person to lash out. He kinda thinks Daryl took over that position; the difference is Daryl has his stuff under control mostly. And most likely will not go as far as trying to kill rick or anyone else of the prison from that matter. Carl sat back for a minute and thought about how many people they have lost since Atlanta. Jim, Jackie, Dale, Amy, Andrea, Patricia (Hershel's wife) and Beth's old boy friend, Beth's new boyfriend, Zack, ED, Sophia, T-dog, Merle, Shane and his mom. Carl wanted to stop there. Instead he thought about how many people they have gained. Michonne, a good friend of his now. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Tyrese, Sasha, The people from Woodbury. Not a big lost to gain ratio. But he'll take what he can get. Maybe they will meet people while he and his dad are out bonding. After all of these thoughts Carl wanted to get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Rick found Daryl walking with Michonne to what looked like back to his cell.

"Hey Daryl."

They stopped and walked over towards Rick.

"Whats up?" Daryl asked.

"Carl and I are going to go out first thing in the morning tomorrow. I trust that everything will be fine when we are gone?"

"Yea."

"Good."

Michonne was standing there looking very exhausted and almost deliriously sleepy.

"Hey I'm going to go to bed ok?" she said with a hand on Daryl's chest. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek. And walked away.

"ok." He said.

Daryl forgot that Rick was standing there and smiled big at his expression.

Rick was just standing there wondering if he was seeing things again.

"What the hell?" he asked

"oh yea, I'm hittin that now." In that instant he thanked that she went to bed, she would have killed him for saying that.

"I mean we are together now." Daryl corrected himself.

Rick still looking stunned."Did this happen over the run?"

"Yup." Daryl said nonchalantly.

"Haha well congrats I guess. You're a lucky man."

"Oh yea, don't mention this to anyone, we decided to keep it a secret and just surprise everyone. She thought it'd be funnier. And she was right. You should've seen your face."

"How did this happen?" Rick asked

"Surprisingly, she came on to me."

"Wow, well like I said congrats."

"Ha yea thanks so just how early are you and Carl leaving?" Daryl asked

"A little before dawn so we can get a head start on the day we'll probably be back in the evening."

"Ok don't worry everything will be fine. Are you guys taking a car?"

"Yea."

"ok well I'm gonna get some shut eye. See ya."

"Nite." Rick said finally.

* * *

"Carl, Carl." Rick said in a hushed tone.

Carl got up instantly and realized it was the next morning.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yea come get up get dressed, get some breakfast and meet me outside by the Hyundai."

"Ok." Carl said rubbing his eyes. It had to be about 4 or 5 in the morning.

Carl met his Dad outside. Rick was making sure they had food, water and guns for their trip.

"Hey come one Sasha is going to open the gate for us. And the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get home."

Carl nodded in understanding.

They got into the car and drove off. Ready to start the day.

**Hi everyone! So I know it's been way to long. This was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago but something came up. So I was going to continue with this second part of this story in this chapter but I have to do something. But no matter how long I'm gone from this story I'm never going to forget about this story and just suddenly stop updating. Even though it seemed like I would. Thanks for reading a new update will be coming soon cause i actually have a better idea of what will happen. Ok bye!**


End file.
